Advanceshipping
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Ash y May son novios pero todo se va al caño cuando pasa una trampa ocasionada por Giselle. De que tramara? podrán perdonarse?. totalmente advanceshipping.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Advanceshipping.**_

 _ **Esta vez decidí hacer un May x Ash ya que también quiero descansar un poco del amour aunque no le dejare por completo aún tengo otras ideas por ahí escondidas junto con otros amigos para el amour y quizás más delante también para el advanceshipping, este fic será corto no creo que pase más de 5 caps sin embargo espero lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Campeón de Hoen.**_

La hermosa región Hoen habitada por hermosas criaturas pokemon tan distintas y algunas especies nuevas para quienes no hayan visitado la ya mencionada o Sinnoh, Unova o Kalos, esta región en particular está situada en una isla al suroeste de Johto pero no entraremos en detalles nos iremos directo a lo que nos importa: La liga Hoen la cual se tornó difícil cuando el azabache tuvo que enfrentarse a su buen amigo Morrison, todos recordaremos que el pobre pelirojo no podía concentrarse en la batalla y por poco es descalificado sin embargo el chico de las setas lo animo hasta que lo hizo entrar en razón y dio una feroz batalla la cual concluyo algo así…

-¡Ala de acero!- / -¡Guillotina!-

Exclamaron ambos entrenadores era la tercera vez que estos ataques colisionaban, ninguno de los 2 pokemon quería decepcionar a su entrenador y estaban dispuestos a ir más allá del 100% sin embargo ambos pokemon cayeron rendidos. -¡Que batalla! Ahora ambos les queda solo un pokemon, es todo o nada- dijo el árbitro desde su lugar mientras tanto May y compañía estaban muy atentos a cada movimiento, Morrison era también su amigo pero la verdad preferían que Ash pasara a la siguiente ronda al menos May así lo quería. -¡Glalie yo te elijo!- dijo el azabache. -¡Metang tu turno!- contesto el pelinaranja, uno de los 2 tenía que perder, la batalla se alargó durante unos minutos sin embargo los pokemon ya estaban algo cansados y era la hora de terminar la batalla por otro lado el corazón de cierta chica coordinadora estaba que latía a mil por hora. -¡Cabezazo pero ahora gira glaglie!- ordeno Ash a su pokemon de hielo seguido de eso Metang intento interceptarlo con golpe meteoro no obstante el pokemon hielo lo logró esquivar y acto seguido el tipo acero cayo rendido dando a entender quien pasaba a la siguiente ronda: Ash. La tarde cedió y dio lugar a la noche en la gran liga pokemon 2 entrenadores ya conocidos eran semifinalistas Ash y Tyson ambos dieron lo mejor y por eso están donde están, cercas del comedor el azabache y compañía vieron a Morrison.

-Oye Morrison nuestra batalla fue de las mejores- saludo Ash al igual que sus demás amigos y novia, si así como lo leen May era la actual novia del ojinegro. –Pero claro que sí y para la proxima estaré listo para ganarte- sentencio el pelinaranja Ash sonrió gustoso. –Bien chicos creo que ya es hora de la cena- esclareció Tyson. -¡Es verdad! ¡unas carreras Ash, veras que te gano!- dialogo Morrison mientras se echó a correr pero antes de que el azabache pudiera empezar su carrera fue sujetado de su camisa, su cara fue como de susto. –Momento señorito tú debes es cenar con tu novia no con Morrison ¿entendiste?- sentencio la chica el joven dio un gran suspiro y dijo un vago "si" después de eso a los espectadores de tal escena se les formo una gota estilo anime. –No me gustaría ser el novio de tu hermana Max- susurro Tyson mientras miraba como la chica llevaba a Ash, ambos estaban entrelazados del brazo, ella acurrucándose sobre su hombro.

-De echo Tyson, Ash es el afortunado al tener a mi maravillosa hermana como novia y en un futuro como esposa- explico el chiquillo mientras se acomoda sus lentes Brock sonrió. -¿No crees que adelantas un poco los hechos Max?- interrogo el moreno a lo que el más joven de los 3 negó con la cabeza.

Después de una exquisita cena y aguantar a los melosos novios decidieron que era hora de descansar no antes de revisar contra quien pelearía Ash y Tyson. –Valla a un no nos toca que mala suerte- soltó Ash ya que para su sorpresa aun no pelearía contra su amigo aunque eso le daba más oportunidad para pasar a la siguiente ronda ya que de alguna manera sentía que Tyson era el más difícil de vencer. –Bien, suerte mañana para los 2 y que ambos lleguen a las finales- dijo Brock y después de eso todos fueron a dormir gustosamente al diga siguiente las batallas fueron devastadoras, corazones de entrenadores rotos por perder ante un entrenador mucho más fuerte otros se habían ganado su respiro para la lucha que seguía todo continuo hasta que llegaron las finales todo o nada solo 4 entrenadores y de ahí una batalla épica se formaría para dar paso al campeón no antes de tener un fogosa batalla contra Wallace el actual campeón de Hoen.

-Bien Ash ya era hora de que tú y yo peleáramos somos los 2 que quedan y hagamos que esta batalla valga la pena- explico el chico de gabardina verde el azabache sonrió pues no estaba dispuesto a perder. Mientras tanto en unas hamacas al aire se encontraban Ash y Morrison platicando, en la hamaca del chico de las setas se encontraba May acurrucada en su pecho dormida junto con pikachu. –Sé que tú vas a ganar- soltó Morrison antes de ser víctima de Morfeo, Ash agradeció y miro las estrellas mientras le otorgaba un beso a su novia y cerraba sus ojos, mañana todo cambiaria en su vida.

-¡Hoy presenciamos la final! ¡Aquí se decidirá quién podrá enfrentar al campeón actual y ver si consigue arrebatarle el titulo! ¡Ash de pueblo paleta! O ¡Tyson de ciudad maravilla! ¿Quién ganara? El campo de batalla es de césped veamos cómo les va a nuestros competidores ¡empiecen!- dijo el cronista, Ash estaba con una sonrisa al igual que Tyson, ambos sabían que sería difícil pero a fin y al cabo nada es fácil, desde las gradas estaba Morrison, Brock, Max y la novia. –Diablos no sé a quién apoyar- decía Max, se encontraba con el dilema segundos después fue golpeado por May. –Es obvio a quien debes apoyar claro está que debe ser Ash.

-No porque sea tu novio siempre lo apoyare hermana y no me pegues- refunfuño el niño de lentes mientras que los otros 2 chicos sonreían después prestaron atención a la batalla. -¡Glalie!- exclamo Ash mostrando a su primer pokemon seguido de eso Tyson llamo a su sceptile después de que arbitro diera inicio a la batalla ambos atacaron el tipo hielo uso rayo de hielo mientras que el tipo hierva contraataco con rayo solar, ambos ataques colisionaron entre si creando una gran bola de energía que exploro en dirección hacia el cielo creando una gran cortina de humo, su batalla empezó perfecta ahora ¿Quién ganaría?.

-El ganador es… ninguno de los pokemon puede continuar, es empate- dialogo el árbitro después Ash llamo a torkoal y Tyson a shiftry la batalla se tornó muy difícil pero al final el azabache logro vencerlo. -¡Torkoal terminemos esto usa lanzallamas!- ordeno Ash mientras que Tyson dio la orden de esquivar sin embargo el pokemon tortuga dio un salto y cambio la trayectoria del ataque dando en el blanco y como fue súper efectivo el pokemon hierva ya no pudo continuar. –Mi novio lo hace excelente ¡vamos Ash!- lo animaba May. –Con ella animándome no puedo perder ¿torkoal puedes continuar? Nuestro oponente es hariyama- esclareció el azabache, su pokemon no daría su brazo a torcer así que asintió con la cabeza. Las decisiones del Ketchum lo llevaron hasta donde está pero esta vez fallo hariyama con un cebero karatazo derroto al pokemon fuego quedando 4 a 4, estaban empatados ¿Qué hará el azabache ahora?. -¡Corphis yo te elijo!- y salió el pokemon tipo agua de Ash, Tyson rápidamente ataco pero al ser más pequeño corphis tuvo la creatividad de resbalarse por debajo del pokemon lucha y quedar detrás suyo seguido de eso un martillazo se hizo presente la tenaza del crustáceo se empezó a tornar blanca en cuanto a hariyama ataco con golpe centrado, crearon una pequeña explosión y el tipo lucha como si nada en cuanto al tipo agua quedo noqueado. Al ser el tercer pokemon de Ash perdido se tomó un descanso minutos después regresaron a la batalla Tyson y Ketchum ahora el terreno era rocoso, swellow fue el 4 pokemon de Ash mientras que el chido de gabardina verde siguió con el tipo lucha.

-¡Picotazo!- ordeno Ash y al momento en que estaba por impactar el pájaro a su oponente hariyama lo detuvo con ambas manos dejando inmóvil al ave bueno solo estaba aleteando. -¡Movimiento sísmico!- el pokemon lucha giro en el cielo unos instantes y azoto al pájaro rudamente contra una roca pero swellow no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. –Eso no me molesta para nada ¡hariyama golpe centrado!- ordeno Tyson, Ash contraataco con has aéreo el cual fue efectivo y logro vencer por fin al pokemon tipo lucha. -¡Dolphan yo te elijo!- rápidamente el pokemon de Tyson uso tormenta de arena atrapando así al ave de Ash, esto de inmediato preocupo a compañía. -¡Swellow despeja con tus alas!- ordeno Ash seguido de eso el humo ceso sin embargo el dolphan lo golpeo con rodada y al dar en el blanco el pájaro cayo con brusquedad seguido de eso fue una tras otra rodada hasta que el ave quedo en una roca como recargándose. –Terminemos con eso ¡ rodada!.

-¡Este podría ser el final para Ash! ¿Qué hará?- dijo el cronista dejando a todos impacientes. -¡Detenlo de cualquier manera!- chillo Ash entonces el pájaro abrió los ojos demostrando determinación y ceso el ataque, con sus patas agarro las orejas de dolphan y lo dejo de cierta manera inmóvil después se alzó por los aires y lo arrojo en una roca con gran fuerza dejándolo inconsciente. -¡Metagross yo te elijo! Ash lo has hecho bien pero ahora vengo por la victoria- soltó Tyson. –Bien ahora escogió un tipo acero lo que quiere decir que los ataques aéreos no le harán efecto al pokemon de Tyson, bien pensando- explico el niño de lentes. -¡Tonterías! Ash podrá vencerlo.

-Morrison hablas igual que mi novio- soltó May con una gota estilo anime. -¡Fuerza psíquica!- y con esto dicho el pokemon ave quedo atrapado en un ataque muy poderoso en un intento en vano de salir aleteaba pero no daba resultado, Ash ordeno sorpresa y cuando el pájaro logro intercepta el ataque fue rechazado por metagross seguido de eso un potente rayo solar acabo con swellow. -¡grovyle!- fue el quinto pokemon del azabache aunque parecía una mala decisión recordemos que swellow logro dejar una leve raja en la cabeza de metagross.

Un potente bala semillas empezó a atacar la parte donde quedo esa rajada, Tyson no lo noto claro está pero el azabache sabia el porqué de sus ataques. –Eso no te servirá Ash ¡ metagross esquiva e hiperrayo!- dijo el chico de gabardina verde, el ataque fue directo al pokemon hierva Ash quedo perplejo por la velocidad del pokemon, el hiperayo cayo directo en una roca haciéndola añicos seguido sceptile dio otro ataque de bala semillas directo donde antes. –Es hora de acabar con esto ¡ hoja navaja!- ordeno Ash, al pokemon hierba en sus brazos se formaron una especie de navajas verdes y fue en dirección al pokemon. -¡Hiperayo!- chillo Tyson. -¡ impúlsate con la roca sceptile!- Algo estaba claro y Ash no llego tan lejos para perder, el hiperrayo cayo de nuevo en otra roca pero sceptile ya no estaba ahí estaba justo arriba de metagross y su hoja navaja logro dar en el blanco: la raja que tenía en la cabeza el pokemon acero. Una gran explosión se produjo minutos después de que se esfumara ambos pokemon quedaron sin energía…

-¡Meowth! Exclamaron los 4 jóvenes que observaban el campo de batalla ahora la batalla se decidía entre esos 2 pokemon: pikachu v.s meowth, era todo o nada aquí se decidiría quien estaría a un paso de ser el campeón de Hoen y arrebatarle el título a Wallace. Cada ataque desde que inicio la batalla colisionaban haciendo pequeñas ráfagas de viento incluso algunas cortinas de humo que se desvanecían al instante. -¡Impactrueno!- exclamaron ambos entrenadores, el ataque se devolvió en ambos contrincantes seguido de eso una cola de hierro que dio en el blanco para los 2 tanto pikacho como meowth cayeron y se golpearon levemente con una roca, ambos no respondían. -¡Vamos pikachu!- Ash estaba desesperado a unos instantes de ser campeón y todo se decidía en esos segundos que parecían eternos, Tyson estaba igual de preocupado su meowth no respondía…

* * *

 ** _Bueno hasta aquí termina el primer capitulo, en el segundo capitulo se explicara como es que Ash y May fueron novios y se vera quien de ellos gano la pelea... aunque ya saben la respuesta puede que sea diferente... buajaja. saludos!_**


	2. Chapter 2 fiesta parte I

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Advanceshipping.**_

 _ **Esta vez decidí hacer un May x Ash ya que también quiero descansar un poco del amour aunque no le dejare por completo aún tengo otras ideas por ahí escondidas junto con otros amigos para el amour y quizás más delante también para el advanceshipping, este fic será corto no creo que pase más de 5 caps sin embargo espero lo disfruten.**_

 ** _Advertencia: Este capítulo será narrado por May & Ash._**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Fiesta parte I._**

Era mi segundo gran festival, estaba ansiosa sabía que podía lograrlo yo la verdad había trabajado tan duro por conseguir mis 5 listones y ahora ahí estaba dando mi presentación para quedar y pasar las siguientes rondas esta vez iría por la copa todo el mundo me conocería sin embargo no esperaba que ocurriera algo…

- _¡Y la ganadora del gran concurso de Kanto es Solidad! ¡Felicidades!-_ escuche que decía Vivian y la amiguita de Drewn subía para que le otorgaran la gran copa, copa que se suponía ganaría, se suponía que yo estaría ahí arriba sintiendo las ovaciones de todo el público pero en vez de ello perdí… Mi autoestima cayo por los suelos sentí que era la peor coordinadora del mundo no pude con eso mis ojos se tornaron cristalinos. -¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Drew ni siquiera pude contestarle salí corriendo del lugar lejos, quería estar sola después de correr por 15 minutos me di cuenta que estaba sola y perdida en alguna de las rutas de Kanto, genial pensé ahora estoy perdida ¿algo podía ser peor? Efectivamente las cosas empeoraron de la nada salieron una parvada de bidrils. -¡Ah!- grite de lo aterrada que estaba por salir corriendo olvide mis pokebolas en el centro pokemon pero gracias a arceus que llego mi salvador y el amor de mi vida. –pikachu impactruno- mi azabache número uno idiota Ash Ketchum. –May ¿Por qué saliste así? Nos dejaste preocupados- me cuestiono pero no podía verlo a la cara simplemente me senté en el suelo y abaje mi cabeza pero ah como si no conocieran a Ash es más terco que una mula.

-Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa ¿ok?- me dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros y yo no aguante más y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y llore, llore como nunca en la vida ¿Por qué? Ni yo misma lo sé pero él me rodeo con sus brazos supongo que nunca me había visto tan vulnerable y es porque siempre me demostré fuerte. – _May te necesito ¿sabes?-_ ¡por arceus! ¿escuche bien? ¿Él dijo "te necesito"? mis lágrimas cesaron me aleje un poco de él y clave mi mirada en sus ojos, eran hermosos. -¿Me necesitas?- repetí yo y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso nervioso eso me dio risa y después me dijo que se había equivocado "es decir te necesito feliz y con muchos ánimos para lo que sigue: la liga pokemon ya que ahí seré maestro pokemon por ti y por los demás".

Fin del flashback.

*POV Ash

-¡Señoras y señores el ganador es… ¡Ash Ketchum! Felicidades eres el nuevo campeón de Hoen y tendrás en gran honor de pelear contra Wallace- La emoción que sentía no era suficiente para describirla con palabras yo la verdad no pensé que lo lograría más bien sabía que mis pokemon lo lograrían pero yo dirigiéndolos… fue como de wow sin embargo eso paso a segundo plano cuando note como bajaba de las gradas mi querida amiga May las bajo tan rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tuve a 1 metro de distancia y ahí fue cuando ella se me aventó la tome de la cintura gire con ella y me entrego un puro y dulce beso que jamás voy a olvidar sobre todo porque lo grabaron sin embargo ya no me importaba que todo el mundo se enterara que ella y yo éramos novios después de todo era una chica maravillosa y nos parecíamos bastante ambos amábamos la comida ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir en una chica?. –Ganaste mi amor- me dijo mientras me soltó otro beso. –Mi inspiración fuiste tú May.

-¡Valla! Ash y su novia que hermoso momento, disfrútenlo se lo tienen bien merecido jovencita siéntase orgullosa de ser la novia del nuevo campeón- decía Wallace mientras se acercaba a ellos para saludarlos y los paparazzi les tomaron fotos. –Wallace ¿Qué sigue después?- cuestione yo. –A pues una batalla contra mí y si me vences querido oficialmente me abras quitado mi título por ahora dejare que descansen tus pokemons y después tendremos nuestra gran batalla por el momento es todo.

Todo siguió su curso y dio lugar a la noche donde hicieron una fiesta en honor para cerrar la liga pokemon yo me fui a sentar cercas de la playa necesitaba saber qué es lo que haría ahora y con mi querida May que no la puedo descuidar ni dejar que me la quiten y con que me la quiten me refiero a Drew ya que él estaba enamorado de ella.

Flash back

-¡Te amo! ¿Por qué no puedes entederlo?- dijo el peliverde mientras la tomaba con brusquedad de los brazos definitivamente eso dejaría marcas. -¡Suéltame! Tu entiende ¡yo no te amo! ¡amo a Ash!- contesto la ojiazul molesta al tiempo que se zafo del agarre. -¿Si?.

Y sin esperar reacción de la chica le robo un beso a la fuerza May se molestó y al soltarse lo cacheteo. –Eres un idiota- contesto la chica después lo dejo solo ahí en los camerinos minutos más tarde el peliverde se encontró a Ash en los comedores y se sentó con él. –Maldito me quitaste a May- bufo Drew molesto.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿no quieres una hamburguesa? Están buenas- explico el azabache pero este negó con la cabeza. -¿Eres tan idiota como creí o superaste tu record?- contesto Drew esto hizo enojar un poco a Ash. –Oye no me faltes al respeto que yo no te lo hago a ti aunque me caigas mal- declaro el ojinegro Drew sonrió socarronamente. –Bien Ash eso es algo que tenemos en común, tampoco me caes bien y en cuanto a May más vale que la cuides idiota.

-De tipos como tú por supuesto que la cuidare- Eso molesto al peliverde azotó sus manos sobre la mesa y después respiro tranquilo ya que vio que Ash puso ojos de que no se dejaría vencer por un coordinador después mostro una sonrisa falsa. –Si la haces sufrir imbécil me las pagaras, ella te ama y más te vale la hagas la chica más feliz.

Después de ese encuentro molestoso el joven Ash dejo de ver a May como la miraba antes, una niña ahora la miraba como una mujer y una muy atractiva, al diablo con eso de las citas ya habían recorrido todo Hoen juntos ¿Por qué esperar para pedirle que fuera su novia?. –May antes de que nos vallamos para la liga ¿quieres ser mi novia?- esa pregunta fue la mejor que le pudieron haber hecho a la chica, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazo fuertemente. –Si- dijo ella feliz, Max y Brock sonrieron ya que ellos también sospechaban. –Pensé que nunca se lo pedirías a mi hermana Ash- dijo Max acomodándose los lentes.

-Pero lo hice y eso lo bueno ¿no? Cuñadito- sonrió el Ketchum y a partir de ese momento tomaron sus manos y caminaron juntos. –Me da gusto por ellos espero que todo siga de maravilla entre ellos- esclareció Brock y Max asintió.

Fin del flashback

*POV Ash

Y bueno véanme aquí supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora es quedarme para darle una vida a May bueno hasta que sus padres me dejen robarla jeje es broma amigos aunque si me robaría a los 18 :v apenas tengo 15 y ella 12 puedo esperar, en fin mientras seguía con algunos recuerdos llega mi querida May por detrás me besa el moflete y me cuestiona sobre nuestros planes. -¿Qué piensas hacer amor?- dijo mientras tomaba haciendo junto a mí. –Era lo que estaba pensando querida ¿Qué te parece unas vacaciones aquí en Hoen?- apenas le dije eso se abalanzo contra mí y me abrazo y me beso, sabía que mi región estaba lejos pero por ella era capaz de quedarme más tiempo incluso vivir en Hoen solo por ella. Lo único que me arrepiento es haber aceptado aquella invitación de mi madre a la fiesta porque de no haber asistido a esa fiesta no habría sufrido la tragedia…

- _Si cariño quiero que vengan tú y May ¿Crees que no vi son novios? ¿Por qué no me dijiste jovencito? Yo puedo ser abuela y tu ni me dices nada-_ ahí estaba mi madre sermoneándome jeje como era costumbre, sentí una gota bajar por mi nuca ya después de que termino el regaño me dijo que tenía algo especial para mí en Kanto. – _Escucha hijo sé que ahora cómo eres campeón de Hoen quizá no tengas mucho tiempo libre pero me gustaría que vinieras a Kanto lo más pronto posible ya que te tengo una sorpresa de bienvenida, te amo cariño hasta pronto_.

* * *

 _ **Saludos! segundo cap listo jeje en el tercer cap se mostraran viejos personajes entre ellos Giselle atentos... ahora ya saben como se hicieron novios jeje espero lo disfruten sin mas que decir hasta luego. PD: Mi primer fic advance.**_


	3. Chapter 3 fiesta parte II

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Advanceshipping.**_

 _ **Esta vez decidí hacer un May x Ash ya que también quiero descansar un poco del amour aunque no le dejare por completo aún tengo otras ideas por ahí escondidas junto con otros amigos para el amour y quizás más delante también para el advanceshipping, este fic será corto no creo que pase más de 5 caps sin embargo espero lo disfruten.**_

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Pokemaster824: me dio gusto leer que te gusta la trama de mi fic y espero te guste el climax que a continuación lo tendrás buajaja._**

 ** _Advertencia: Para el clímax de lo que pasara con Giselle decidí que May ya tuviera 17 y Ash 18 habrán pasado cercas de 3 años desde que Ash se volvió campeón de Hoen y por ello su madre Delia le querrá organizar otra fiesta en honor a ello y ahí es donde sucederá el embrollo…_**

 ** _Capítulo 3: Fiesta parte II._**

Cercas de 3 años han transcurrido desde que Ash logro vencer a Wallace y le arrebato el titulo como campeón ahora el azabache es el gran campeón y hasta la fecha no ha habido entrenador que lo venza, todos los entrenadores lo logran pero al querer vencerlo por alguna razón no pasan de derrotar a sus 3 o rara vez los 5 pokemon y al final nadie logra derrotar a pikachu el pokemon más fuerte del campeón quien ahora está enfrentando una batalla fogosa contra un chiquillo llamado Brendan.

-¡Blaziken patada de fuego!- ordeno el chico de gorra blanca el azabache sonrio e hizo una señal a su pokemon eléctrico este en instantes desapareció de la vista de todos y en un parpadear estaba atrás de blaziken a unos cuantos metros. -¡Tacleada de volteos!- dialogo el azabache segundos después el pikachu tomo velocidad y su cuerpo empezó a ponerse amarillo unas descargas eléctricas empezaron a brotar. -¡Esquívalo!- esclareció Brendan a su pokemon. -¡No lo dejes pikachu!- contesto Ash al momento que blaziken dio el salto, la rata amarilla se impulsó con una y creo un fuerte impacto contra el pokemon de fuego, una gran explosión se hizo presente.

-¡Impresionante! ¿Quién ganara? ¿Le arrebataran el título al campeón de Hoen?- decía el cronista desde su ventanal, estaban en la liga teniendo esa gran batalla, May su novia se encontraba en el gimnasio de su padre puesto que estaba entrenando con él y de un momento a otro decidieron tomar un descanso para ver la batalla de Ash. –No lo hace nada mal tu novio mi querida hija tal vez y solo tal vez el merezca tu mano.

-Papa- dijo la chica con cara de ¬¬ , por otro lado en Kanto tanto Delia como Misty estaban observando la batalla claro que tenían confianza en que Ash no perdiera pero quizá esta vez le bajaría a su ego ya que Brendan era el primero que le daba una ardua batalla y muy pasional de cierto modo eso hizo que Ash recordara lo bueno de las batallas. –El ganador es… ¡El actual campeón de Hoen, Ash!- dijo el árbitro al ver que pikachu seguía de pie con una sonrisa pero ya fatigado ante tan batalla, Brendan se entristecio un poco y regreso a blaziken. –Te mereces un buen descanzo.

-Lo hiciste increíble Brendan ahora sé que debo cuidarme la espalda que si no lo hago me darán una paliza como tú lo hiciste- dijo Ash mientras se acercaba a Brendan y le estrechaba la mano y así concluía otra gran liga pokemon a pesar de la edad del joven de las setas él había madurado un poco ahora era más serio y tenía un léxico por así decirlo aceptable ya que tenía que asistir a algunos eventos y batallas en otras regiones lo que más le gustaba era tener batallas contra los otros campeones sin embargo lo fastidioso era que a veces era aburrida la rutina pero para compensar eso después de cada liga él se tomaba una bien merecida semana de vacaciones en la cual iba a visitar a su madre a pueblo Paleta. -¿Entonces es un hecho hijo?- cuestionaba una madre de cierto ojicaramel.

-Así es mama ya me dieron mis vacaciones y quiero visitarte con May- explico el chico, su madre pego el grito en el cielo por fin después de tantos meses vería a su querido y único hijo. –Bien entonces te organizaremos una fiesta juvenil para ti y tus amigos cariño- y sin más colgaron, era la hora de hacer las maletas junto a su novia pero el Ketchum lamentaría haber estado en la fiesta más bien lamentaría haber encontrado a su novia en esas condiciones…

0o0o0o

-Así que una fiesta ¿eh? Será muy interesante además con esta pequeña sustancia hare que caigas ante mí- decía una chica de largo cabello color chocolate, ojos preociosos definitivamente una hermosa mujer a su lado se encontraba un cubone, si era ella, el primer amor de Ash, Giselle. Por otro lado en Johto en uno de los tantos concursos finalizados se encontraba un peliverde leyendo el mensaje de su pokenav. -¿Una fiesta eh?- fue lo único que dijo después de secarse el cabello puesto que apenas salía de un agradable baño.

0o0o0o0

El pueblo Paleta se había actualizado un poco ahora había más casas incluso un antro para los chavos ahora lo llamaban "el pueblo en progreso" Ash y May estaban maravillados con los cambios tan drásticos que dio el lugar de origen del Ketchum. –Es precioso amor- dijo la chica mientras caminaban juntos y con las manos entrelazadas, minutos más tarde llegaron a casa de Delia y la bienvenida por parte de su madre fue un abrazo tan fuerte que casi lo dejaba sin aire. –Te hecho mucho menos hijo- decía Delia mientras secaba unas lágrimas. –Mama…

-Jovencita miro a mi hijo más delgado ahí te encargo que lo alimentes bien y ¿para cuándo la boda? Ya quiero nietos que llenen mi casa de alegría- las preguntas de Delia sonrojaron a la joven pareja. –Delia por favor los asustaras, Hola Ash me da gusto saber que estás haciendo honor al título de campeón en Hoen- saludo cordialmente el profesor Oak. -¡Profesor! Que gusto madre ¿Qué hay de comer?- dijo el chico al instante su estómago hizo ruidos, todos los presentes a excepción de Ash cayeron al estilo anime.

0o0o0o0

La noche llego al bello pueblo en progreso y era la hora de que Ash fuera al antro para recibir la bienvenida de sus viejos amigos moria de ganas por ver a Misty, Tracy, Gary , Brock en fin a todos sus amigos que hizo en Kanto, Johto y Hoen seria agradable pensó el joven sin embargo hasta en los lugares más bellos y cómodos hay percances queramos o no…

-No lleguen tarde a casa ¿me oyeron?- sentencio Delia y sin más se fue dejando a la pareja en el antro, May lucía un precioso vestido bombacho rojizo y su cabello estaba al aire libre planchado, lucia hermosa, Ash tenía una camisa color azul aqua y unos jeans, tenis y su cabello como siempre, despeinado. –May luces tan hermosa que me darán celos si veo que alguien te coquetea- dijo Ash mientras se encaminaban hacia la entrada, May sonrio. –Ash yo solo tengo ojos para ti, te amo y no le haría caso a un chico por más guapo que este incluso si fuera Wallaces o Steven aunque creo que lo pensaría con Steven o el chico que dicen que esta imparable en la región Kalos ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¡ a si Kalm!- A la ojiazul le gustaba molestar un poco a su novio y sabia como hacerlo ahora Ash tenía cara como cuando chupas un limón la chica soltó una sonrisa y le dio un beso en su moflete. –No seas tontito solo bromeo me encanta que te pongas celosito- le susurro ella al oído sabía que eso le gustaba al chico y de cierta manera algunas pasiones se prendían. –May yo solo quiero cuidar lo que es mi mío.

Los chicos entraron al antro y efectivamente estaban viejos conocidos de Ash, Ritchie, Misty, Brock tratando de ligar a algunas chicas todo lucia perfecto y hermoso lo que más llamo la atención del joven era el tan preciado banquete. –Amor creo que la comida me habla y quiere que le eche un ojo- explico Ash sin quitar la mirada de los platillos tan deliciosos que miraban sus ojos May suspiro. –Anda ve- dijo resignada, algunas cosas nunca cambian minutos más tarde entablo una plática con Misty sin quitarle la mirada a su novio estaba como a unos 6 metros del joven, había mucha gente pero igual tenia vista de halcón para observarlo. -¿Cómo le haces May? Aguantar a Ash debe ser difícil sobre todo porque aún tiene ciertas cosas de niño- dijo Misty mientras tomaba un poco de la copa. –Pues te diré el amor ahora dime una cosa tú lo conoces más tiempo y también conociste a todos sus amigos de Kanto y Johto dime ¿Quién rayos es la tipa que lo ha estado mirando desde que llegamos? No le quita los ojos de encima- explico May mientras señalaba a la mujer, cuando Misty la miro quedo perpleja. –no puede ser…

-Exijo que me digas quien es esa mujer Misty y ¿Qué significo para Ash? Esto no me gusta y si descubro algo que no me gusta te juro que…- antes de que terminara la advertencia May llego Drew a unírseles a la plática interrumpiendo así la charla. –Hola Ash ¿me recuerdas?- saludo seductoramente la chica mientras posaba su mano encima de la de Ash, este quedo estupefacto al reconocerla. –Gi…Giselle?- tartamudo el joven al recordar su primer amor valla que los años no le sentaron nada mal, ese vestido que traía hacia que sus atributos resaltaran. –Así es querido ¿Cómo has estado? Te eh echado mucho de menos- y antes de que Ash dijera algo ella ya lo estaba abrazando, claro que esto tenía un propósito y era llevárselo a la cama. –Bien pero ¿puedes soltarte?- dijo con dificultad Ash ya que si no fuera porque tiene novia no le molestaría estar con Giselle así. La pelicafe no daría su brazo a torcer así que se lo llevo a una mesa pequeña y pidió 2 tragos. –Sabes Ash desde que llegaste te eche el ojo no cabe duda de que ya eres un hombre y muy apuesto además esta fiesta se está tornando algo aburrida ¿Qué dices si tú y yo vamos a un lugar mucho más privado?- las intenciones de Giselle eran más que claras: Sexo. Ash se puso nervioso y rogaba que llegara May sin embargo su novia estaba muy ocupada en un debate con Harley, Drew y Misty sobre la moda pokemon y los concursos. -¿Qué dices querido?- le susurró al oído y beso el cuello de Ash haciendo que este sintiera un escalofrió que recorrió su espina dorsal y seguido de eso su cara se puso como tomate pues por debajo de las mesas Giselle se había quitado su prenda íntima y se la coloco en las manos. –No te arrepentirás cariño.

El amiguito de Ash se estaba poniendo ya saben como, gracias a Arceus que escucho las plegarias de Ash pues llego May para quitárselo a esa tipa. –Disculpa pero él tiene novia y soy yo así que te agradeceré que no te le acerques tanto ¿me entendiste?- dialogo molesta la ojiazul mientras tomaba a Ash de la mano y lo obligo a pararse, el chico escondió la tanga en su bolsillo, no quería problemas suficientes eran los que Giselle le había provocado. -¿Qué tienes que decir?- cuestiono May enojada a su novio, estaban afuera del antro en el parking, el chico la abrazo. –Vamos May yo jamás haría algo que te lastimaría y mucho menos con aquella belle… que diga mucho menos con Giselle.

-¿Así que Giselle? Bueno Ash más vale que no me entere de algo oculto sobre tu y esa porque si no me conocerás enojada- sentencio la chica el joven se limitó a abrazarla y mimarla por un rato después entraron de nuevo al antro y el DJ tenía que regarla. –Muy bien chicos prepárense porque aquí viene el baile donde tienen que invitar a una chica que no sea su acompañante a bailar- entonces Misty pidió bailar con Ash y May bailo con Rtichie pero por otro lado de la pista estaba Giselle bailando con Drew. –Sé que te llamas Drew y te gusta May ¿no te gustaría tenerla para ti? Es decir yo deseo a Ash Ketchum solo para mi sin embargo no soy tan mala y no quiero que May sufra, tú la amas y sé que con el tiempo podrás hacer que lo olvide y te amé a ti ¿Qué dices? Ya tengo el plan perfecto para que terminen- explicaba al oído derecho de Drew el plan.

-…- el joven no contesto nada, no podía creer lo que le estaban ofreciendo ¿una vida con May? Y esa chica que acababa de conocer tendría la vida con Ash ¿Quién saldría lastimado? Todos serian felices o ¿no?.


	4. Chapter 4 confabulacion

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

 **Fanfiction: Advanceshipping.**

 **Advertencia:** ** _ESTE EPISODIO CONTIENE ALTA VIOLENCIA, LENGUAJE NO APROPIADO (UNA QUE OTRA GROSERÍA XD) & EMM BUENO YA :V NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18, ESTAN ADVERTIDOS, SOBRE AVISO NO HAY ENGA;O. _****PD: Agradecimiento a Skkiper por ayudarme en la redacción de dicho capitulo. PD de la PD: Creo que el fic tendrá al rededor de 5 caps y el epilogo aun estoy pensándolo de todas formas atentos... su clímax llego. PD de la PD de la PD: Los pokemon aquí están de sobra xD.**

 ** _Capítulo 4: confabulación._**

-¿Entonces Drew, cuento con tu ayuda?- pregunto por segunda vez Giselle, el peliverde reflexiono todo por unos segundos, el sería feliz pero siendo realistas ese era un sueño muy egoísta. –La respuesta es no- contesto con serenidad la chica frunció el ceño. -¿Qué? ¿Estas idiota? Piénsalo serias feliz con esa idiota y yo tendría al hombre que quiero.

-No me interesa Giselle ¿verdad? Prefiero mil veces cargar con mi dolor de no ser correspondido antes que lastimar a la chica que amo eso no me lo perdonaría nunca así que esfúmate- finalizo el joven y ese instante la música ceso, el chico salió el dirección al tocador, sus propias palabras lo habían lastimado. –Pobre idiota me ayudaras quieras o no- dialogo para sí Giselle seguido de eso chasqueo los dedos y tenía a sus espaldas a 2 guaruras de negro. -¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?- cuestiono y sus trabajadores le entregaron una ampolleta que decía "midazolam". –Esto es perfecto.

Más tarde después de tanto bailar Misty, May, Tracy, Ritchie, Drew y Ash tomaron asiento en una plática agradable en eso llego la manzana de la discordia con unas copas y es entonces que Ash recordó que aún tenía la braga de ella en su bolsillo, May rápidamente tomo la mano de Ash que estaba en la mesa y este segundos después la mano que tenía en su bolsillo la uso para abrazar a May. –Ash, querido déjame disculparme y ofrecerles unas bebidas a ti y a tus amigos creo que nuestro encuentro no fue el mejor así que por favor acepten estas piñas coladas- Nadie excepto Misty noto que Giselle repartía las copas en forma de "u" parecía que tenía asignadas las copas ¿Por qué? ¿Qué planeaba?. –Vamos beban que caliente no sabe buena- dijo mientras tomaba la copa que quedaba y bebía. Todos sin darle importancia bebieron la piña colada sin embargo esto traería consecuencias… minutos más tarde May empezó a sentirse un poco mareada se puso de pie y cuando estaba por irse al tocador la detuvo Ash. -¿Estas bien?.

-Si solo iré al tocador regreso enseguida- se excusó y se retiró lo mismo hizo Drew 5 minutos después ya que el también empezó a sentirse extraño, ahora volvemos con May en el tocador estaba sentada en uno de los retretes su mareo había cesado ahora se sentía muy relajada como si nada importara ya en eso oye que la puerta se cierra, unos cuantos pasos y como puede se para, abre la puerta y no mira nada cuando quiso volver a sentarse se tropezó y cayó de rodillas. –Jeje que tonta mmm el piso se mira cómodo que tal si…- antes de que terminara la frase yacía acostaba el piso y sus ojos estaban cerrándose poco a poco lo único que logro vislumbrar fueron las piernas de una mujer. 20 minutos después May y el joven Drew ya no se encontraban en el antro.

-Oigan May ya no regreso del tocador y creo que se tardó ya demasiado- dijo Ash levantándose para dirigirse rumbo al baño lo mismo hizo Misty. –Tienes razón iré contigo ya que tú no puedes entrar al WC de las chicas. Minutos más tarde salió Misty con una cara de decepcionada. –Lo siento Ash pero no está en el tocador – esa frase que dijo Misty sono en la cabeza del moreno por un par de segundos después sacudió su cabeza y emprendió su búsqueda en el antro por su chica. –Tiene que seguir en el antro no puede irse sin mí- le dijo Ash a Misty la chica suspiro y esperaba que por Arceus May siguiera en el antro y que nada malo le pasara.

-Es increíble lo que una droga tan maravillosa te puede ayudar a hacer es una maravilla que esta sustancia noqueé a las víctimas y no las deje recordar nada después de que consumieron la toxina jajaja- se burlaba Giselle seguido de eso les pidió a sus guaruras que acomodaran a los 2 jóvenes que se encontraban desnudos sobre la cama. –Póngalos abrazados eso le dolerá más a Ash ahora mmmm la cama tiene que estar algo des tendida, quítenlos y déjenme hacer mi trabajo- dialogo la chica y antes de acostarlos tuvo el descaro de tener sexo en la cama de Ash después de terminar su vil hazaña acostó a los jóvenes, tomo las prendas de ellos y las tiro por todo el piso de manera que pareciera que hubo acción esa noche se alejó un poco y miro con malicia la escena que había creado era perfecta en realidad parecía que esos 2 chiquillos habían fornicado . –Mi trabajo esta echo jaja- rio con malicia la chica y salió del lugar sin que nadie la viera no antes de tomar unas cuantas fotos con el celular de May después salió del lugar.

Mientras tanto en el auto de Misty se encontraba la ya mencionada y su amigo Ash a quien estaba aconsejando, el chico estaba frustrado ¿Cómo era posible que la perdiera? Y sobre en un antro ¿A dónde fue? ¿Por qué no le habiso? ¡diablos! Todo era tan confuso. –Ash sé que estas preocupado pero culparte no te ayudara a que ella regrese te sugiero que vayas a casa y…

-¡Como quieres que lo haga! ¡si ella está perdida! Le puede pasar algo y yo estoy aquí como imbécil sin saber nada de ella ¡eres una tonta Misty!- chillo el joven mientras daba un golpe en el asiento. -¡Idiota!- fulmino ella y le dio una fuerte bofetada a su amigo. –En primera me respetas imbécil porque yo no te he hecho nada y en segunda ¿porque no le marcas a su celular? A ti se te cierra el mundo en un instante y eres el campeón de Hoen- dijo Misty esto hizo que Ash se sintiera como un idiota un verdadero idiota. –Lo siento… "Bib" "bib" "bib" se escuchó que un mensaje había llegado al celular de Ash el chico lo saco de inmediato y al verlo quedo sin palabras.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestiono Misty y al no ver reacción de Ash le arrebato el celular y miro que el mensaje de texto era de May. –Te lo dije ¿Por qué no lo abres?- esclareció ella mientras le entregaba el celular, a Ash le volvió el alma al cuerpo sin embargo se lamentaría abrir el mensaje cuando pico en el botón "Abrir" su decepción llego, su corazón se desquebrajo y cada fragmento cayó a un vacío, el amor era un excremento, su mano se abrió y dejo caer el celular después una lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo la cual recorrió todo su moflete a él llegaron todos los momentos que vivió con aquella chica a la que decía amar, no había palabras para describir lo que miro bueno de echo si había… Traición. -¿Ash?- lo llamo Misty pero no obtuvo respuesta intento eso un par de veces y al no escuchar nada decidió tomar el celular y miro algo atroz, sus ojos no podían creerlo tenía que ser una broma algo de muy mal gusto. -¡Ash! Esto tienes que ser una broma tú no puedes…- dejo a la chica con la palabra en la boca pues abrió con brusquedad el auto y salió echo una fiera. -¡Ash!- grito Misty mientras salía del auto y trata de alcanzarlo pero esos malditos tacones eran molestos y ese idiota cuando se lo proponía no había quien le ganara, sin más opción arrojo los tacones y empezó a correr. -¡Ash! ¡escúchame!.

-QUE- fulmino molesto dándole la cara a Misty, su cara mostraba un desconsuelo hostigador sus ojos estaban derramando lagrimas pero de furia planeaba golpear a Drew hasta el cansancio hasta que su dolor se quitara un poco y nadie lo iba a detener. –Es que esa foto debe ser una broma no puede ser ella te am…- Ash la detuvo en seco. –No si en verdad me amara no me traicionaría ¿sabes que habitación es esa? Es la mía Misty, ¡mi casa! ¿Cómo carajos pudieron? Olvídalo yo solo… solo… ¡lo matare a golpes!- sentencio el azabache y empezó a caminar Misty lo tomo del brazo para retenerlo pero este la empujo haciendo que callera al piso "Auch" se quejó la chica sin embargo Ash no se inmuto a ayudarla, continuo con su camino después de todo no le tomaría tanto llegar a casa, el antro estaba en el pueblo a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa.

Paso tras paso, lamento tras lamento Ash caminaba con una amargura que no se podía explicar, todo dentro de él no era más ese color rosa que alguna vez vio, solamente se limitaba a seguir su camino, mientras aquellas imagenes tan más horribles corrían por su mente atormentándolo más de lo que podía soportar. Una vez llegando a su destino, abrio la puerta y sus pasos se volvieron más lentos y pronunciados, sus manos echas puño con un temblor que reflejaba furia total, y sus ojos así como su rostro entero mostraban una expresión fría. Al estar frente a la puerta final, giró la perilla y entró a la habitación, viendo en vivo lo que su celular tenía. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y sin previo aviso tomó aquel peli verde de su cabellera bruscamente y lo tiró al suelo, despertándolo rápidamente. -¡Ugh! Pero qué ra... -justo antes de que terminase de hablar volvió a ser tomado de su cabello y fue arrastrado por el suelo hasta alejarlo de la cama. -¡Estúpido, eso duele! ¡Suéltame!.

-Concedido -dijo secamente el azabache, dejando libre aquel cabello que le repugnaba incluso con solo tocarlo, ocasionandole un fuerte golpe en la nuca al asotar con el suelo. -¡Agh! -se quejó el chico. -Dudo que realmente te haya dolido, porque no sabes lo que es dolor -dijo Ash, poniéndose a su nivel cara a cara. -¡Ahora qué rayos te ha sucedido, idiota! -exclamó Drew de enojo mientras aún se tomaba de su nuca con sus manos. -¿A mí? ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? -preguntó con sarcasmo, volviendo a ponerse en posición erecta-. ¿Estás seguro de haberle formulado la pregunta a la persona adecuada? -y sin esperar una respuesta o insulto de la contraparte, le propinó una patada en su torax que estaba desprotegido.

-¡Cof, cof, cof! -toció fuertemente el joven que yacía sobre el suelo. -Cometiste un error, Drew, un gravisimo error -dijo Ash volviendose a poner a su altura mientras el afectado se tomaba ahora de un costado de su caja torácica-. ¡Y lo vas a pagar caro!. -¡Ash, detente! -exclamó una voz femenina a punto de tomarlo de los hombro.

-¡Cierra la boca! -contestó el morocho levantándose bruscamente tirando un manotazo a sus espaldas. Al voltearse, se topó con una castaña de coletas con una mano pintada en su rostro, pero lo más curioso es que a pesar de estar congelado dentro suyo no le hacía sentir nada, salvo una mano echa puño que impactó sobre su rostro y ahora lo tumbó a él. -Una cosa es venir y golpear sin sentido... y otra... ¡es golpear a una mujer! -dijo Drew que apenas se mantenía en pie y sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre Ash.

-Je... -sonrió discretamente el ojicaramel, dadas las condiciones tenía una ligera ventaja, la cual no desaprovechó y con medio giro sobre el suelo logró impulsar a Drew para cambiar posiciones-. ¡¿Te refieres a esto?! -exclamó el azabache, propinándole un duro golpe en la nariz que no tardó en sangrar. -¡Aaagh! -a pesar de sentir una fuerte e incómoda sensación en la parte central de su rostro, le regresó el mismo golpe pero a la boca, logrando quitárselo nuevamente. -Me sorprendes -dijo el azabache tocándose su boca, de la cual en una orilla comenzó a derramar un hilo grueso de sangre-. Nunca pensé que un delicado como tú tendría el valor de soltar un puño, pero te diré algo -se reincorporó y al aprovechar que seguía en el suelo, se acercó y pisó su antebrazo derecho con el peso de todo su cuerpo-. Te falta saber golpear. -¡Ugh! -pronunció el chico de ojos verdes. -¡Y esto no es nada! -exclamó Ash, seguido de que se arrodillo y comenzó a agarrarlo a puñetazos sin piedad. -A...A... Auxilio... ¡Auxilio! -exclamó May de miedo al ver que aquel chico tierno que conoció se convirtió en otro que para nada se parecían. Sin importar la condición de Drew, Ash seguía propinándole fuertes golpes en cada rincón de su rostro como un boxeador a un costal de arena. Drew al no poder soportar más ese castigo buscó una alternativa con su otro brazo que estaba menos adolorido, pero antes de lograr hacer algo el morocho lo detuvo en seco así como sus golpes en la cara. "¿Realmente pensaste que volvería a caer en la misma estupidez?" Dicho y hecho, tomó su muñeca y la dobló hacia abajo, escuchándose a la vez un horrible crujido de los tendones y del mismo hueso separándose de su lugar.

-¡Aaaaagghhhh! -exclamó fuertemente el peli verde con un tono garraspeante por todas las sensaciones que corrían por sus nervios. -¡¿Acaso te di permiso de hablar?! -dijo Ash molesto, tomándolo del cuello con una de sus manos, asfixiándolo por semejante presión. -¡Gaghghf! -pronunciaba Drew en desesperación por tomar aire. -¿Por qué será que idiota como tú no entienden con simples palabras? -cuestionó, haciendo más presión en su cuello-. Cuando dije que no podías hablar eso incluye toda clase de sonidos provenientes de tu asquerosa boca. -Augh...xghi...liogh... -decía pausadamente el ojiverde, mientras el dióxido de carbono acumulado en sus pulmones se volvía más tóxico para su organismo y los reflejos del mismo cuerpo comenzaran a actuar para hacerlo caer en más que una simple desesperación por volver a respirar. Sorprendentemente, Ash lo soltó, dejándolo volver a jalar aire, lo cual sin pensar y pese a varias sensaciones de dolor aprovechó y sentía como el intercambio de oxígeno y dióxido de carbono en sus pulmones volvía a equilibrarse. -Matarte así no me dejaría satisfecho, porque no sabes cuánto deseo verte sufrir, bastardo -tras la breve pausa de dejarlo volver a la vida, le pisoteo el abdomen, haciendo que expulsara fuertemente aire de su cuerpo-. Así como en tu rostro, lo será en tu cuerpo. Sin decir más, comenzó a pisotear más al peli verde en el mismo lugar de su abdomen ante cada jadeo que hacía al respirar aire. Drew no podía hacer más que hacer ruidos de dolor, sin poder defenderse ante la clara desventaja; Ash no parecía ser un novato para pelear o para maltratar a alguien.

-¡Detente, Ash! -exclamó una voz masculina, acompañado por otro varón que inmediatamente lo tomaron de ambos brazos y lo retiraron de Drew que ahora tenía una enorme mancha morada regada por todo su abdomen en la porción central. -Ash, ¿qué rayos te pasa? Tu no eres así, ¿porqué lo hiciste? -dijo un castaño. -¡May! -dijo una voz femenina entrando apurada a levantarla-. ¡De verdad que eres mas que un estúpido, Ketchum! ¡Mira todo lo que hiciste!. -¡Cállate! -dijo el azabache, quitándose bruscamente de un solo jalón a ambos chicos-. ¡No quiero escuchar nada de ti, Misty!.

-¡No me voy a callar, tú eres el que debe callarse por todo lo que acabas de hacer!- contesto eufórica ese imbécil no le iba a gritonear y menos por haber causado tantos estragos . -Como si me importaran tus palabras -dijo el ojicaramel, yéndose a la salida de su cuarto, pasando a un lado de la chica que lo veía firmemente-. Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo, si no quieres terminar igual, y créeme que hasta me olvido que eres mujer -dijo el chico, susurrándole. -Ash, explícanos porqué te estas comportando así -exigió un pelinegro que responde a Tracey. -Gary, Tracey... ¿Quieren los dos llevarse a ese infeliz? Porque si sigo viendo basura yo mismo la tiraré -sin hacer caso a la indicación, advirtió, sin quitar su expresión de frialdad. -¡Eres un...! -justo antes de que se armara otra pelea pero ahora con Gary, Tracey detuvo al castaño negando con la cabeza. -Yo que ustedes me apresuro y lo llevo a un hospital, en vez de perder el tiempo aquí en mi casa.

-En eso tiene razón; queramos o no Drew necesita atención y rápido -dijo seriamente Tracey. -Argh! -renegó Gary, yendo a por Drew junto con su compañero para llevárselo colgado de sus brazos, retirándose sin mirar ninguno al azabache que les cedió el pase, odio, traición pero sobre todo dolor eran las características que quedaban en el pobre roto corazón del ojicaramel. -¿Y tú que esperas? -dijo Ash, mirando a Misty que estaba atonita al igual que May quien lo veía con miedo-. No quiero saber nada, absolutamente nada de ti ni de esa. -... -y sin comentar nada, Misty se retiró con May aún abrazándola. -¿Pero qué...? -dijo confundida una voz femenina proveniente de la planta baja. -Hijo, ¿que o...? ¡Qué pasó aquí! -exclamó horrorisada la señora la casa, viendo un caos en la habitación del azabache, quien miraba por la ventana el cielo, sin expresion alguna, con una mirada más que perdida. -Nada, no fue nada, madre -contestó seco, y su madre por no decir nada por miedo a algo más, se retiró con lagrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

 _ **FINAL? Para esta historia? No claro que no... aun falta el final y el epilogo xD o quizá les de 2 cosas en un cap :) sin mas que decir hasta la proxima, nuevamente agradecimientos a Skkiper por la ayuda en tan maravilloso capitulo.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Utopía anhelada

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

 **Fanfiction: Advanceshipping.**

 ** _Advertencia: Este capítulo será contado por varios personajes como Ash, May o Misty a y antes de continuar solo una aclaración para quienes no lo sepan, yo no lo sabía pero sospechaba que era jeje en POV son unas abreviaturas en ingles "Point Of View" que quiere decir punto de vista, no lo sabía hasta que lo indague por internet en google que todo lo sabe xD sé que lo use en el capítulo 2 sin embargo sabía que entenderían que con eso era como decir que ahora seguía por hablar X personaje jeje bueno yo no sabía que era POV pero tenía la idea xD así que comparto lo que acabo de aprender :3. PD: Por cuestiones escolares (ya entre) les dejo el final y epilogo pegados._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _BrandoRivera: Un saludo y me alegra mucho que te valla gustando el trabajo, es un honor saber que para ti este fanfic es uno de los mejores que hayas leído : ), gracias muchas gracias._**

 ** _Capítulo 5: La utopía anhelada (Final & epilogo)._**

 ** _*POV Ash._**

Me encontraba sentado ahí cercas del gran ventanal para admirar las estrellas y la bella luna, en esos instantes lo que más quería era estar solo mi corazón literalmente se había partido en mil pedazos ¿y por qué? Por una tracción de quien yo creí amar no lo entiendo yo creí que ella me amaba pero quien ama no comete tal infamia como la que hizo May; revolcarse con ese imbécil de Drew y lo peor en mi propia casa ¿pueden creer tal desfachatez? Y cuando le estaba dando su merecido a ese pedazo de mierda llegan mis "amigos" y lo defienden ¿Por qué? Si yo fui el lastimado, a mí me utilizaron, el solo pensar en el tiempo que ella lo ha estado haciendo con ese imbécil a mis espaldas es desgarrador. –Creo que llego la hora de olvidar un poco- me digo a mí mismo y sin pensarlo 2 veces camine hasta mi cama y de debajo de esta encontré una botella al sacarla pretendía beberla pero algo me detuvo y fue ver el hermoso vestido que May traía puesto en el antro, solté la botella al instante mi cuerpo se movió por si solo fue hasta donde estaba el vestido lo tome entre mis brazos y lo olí, el olor a ella aún estaba impregnado en la prenda, apretuje el rojizo vestido y solo una gota cayo en el fue entonces que lo arroje y empecé a beber mientras me volvía sentar cercas de la venta, la luz de la luna penetraba y era como un farol en una penumbra, mi cuarto era opacado por toda la oscuridad solo la luz de la luna lograba iluminarme un poco, tras cada trago una lagrima recorría toda mi cara, lágrimas y más lagrimas que iban cargadas de aborrecimiento, suplicio y por ultimo aflicción. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve consumiendo la botella pero cuando desperté al día siguiente eran las 2 pm mi madre solo me dejo un vaso con una pastilla y una nota que decía que saldría por unos días no le tome mucha importancia yo pronto tendría que regresar a mi puesto como Campeón de Hoen, Hoen… una gran región y a la vez causa de mi desgracia ya que ahí habita quien una vez fue mi novia en fin me di un baño y salí rumbo a laboratorio del profesor Oak para tomar mis pokemon y después irme a Hoen sin embargo no esperaba toparme con Tracey…

-¿así que te vas eh? ¿no piensas arreglar nada con ella? Por lo menos que de su versión de los hechos- me dijo estando recargado en el marco de la puerta, uno de sus pies estaba inclinado formando un 4 y estaba de brazos cruzados, sus ojos estaban cerrados yo por mi parte solo me limite a tomar las pokebolas de la charola y colocarlas en mi cinto, no dije y me dirigía a la salida. –Eres un idiota si no haces nada al respecto perderás a May por una estupidez de tu parte- me dijo el chico de cabellos negros ¿Cómo que estupidez de mi parte? Yo no fui el que falle.

-En primer lugar Tracey esto no te incumbe a ti, lo que paso fue entre May, ese afeminado y yo, en segundo lugar yo no fui el que se acostó con alguien, fue May te lo recuerdo y lo peor de todo es que fue en mi casa, en mi habitación así que no me vengas con que yo tengo la culpa de lo que paso, me saludas al profesor- le conteste frio y sin subir el tono de mi voz que ganas no me faltaban la verdad supongo que me pase un poco en cuanto a los golpes pero ese bastardo se merecía eso y más por meterse con mi chica y bueno ella va… no quiero recordarlo, Salí y mi dirección ahora era irme a Hoen para continuar con mi labor no me iba a contener e ir a ver como seguía el idiota de Drew o ver en qué estado estaba May para nada.

 ***POV Misty.**

Esa noche que se suponía seria especial para Ash termino en tragedia, Drew en el hospital y May despechada lloro en mi hombro como magdalena, las palabras no existen para describir cuan tanto me dolió verla así, salimos de la casa de Ash y antes de entrar en el auto le di un camisón que traía extra en mi carro, era algo viejo y de color rosa pero le serviría ya que estaba en paños menores, nos quedamos más de media hora en el carro calladas, ninguna de las 2 decía palabra alguna. –May esto es muy raro pero necesito que me mires a los ojos y me jures por tu vida que no te acostaste con Drew- le dije rompiendo el silencio incomodo, mis manos se postraron en el volante estaba lista para conducir y platicarlo. –Escucha Misty aunque yo te lo quiera decir que no estuve con Drew no recuerdo lo que paso todo es confuso así que sí, te puedo mirar a los ojos pero no se sabría decirte si paso algo entre él y yo, hasta donde yo tengo memoria no pasó nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir- me contesto con voz quebrada era más que obvio, le dolía todo esta situación que Ash no la bajara de una cualquiera santo Arceus pero oigan también es extraño que ella y Drew estuvieran en la cama de Ash. –Sabes May lo único que pienso es que es tan extraño es decir si lo hicieron o no ¿Por qué en la casa de Ash? ¿Por qué en su habitación? ¿Acaso no conocen los hoteles? No puedo tener la ecuación si no tengo las variables- interrogue yo mientras me detenía en un semáforo, la ruta para mi casa sería algo larga lo suficiente para atar los cavos sueltos.

-Misty lo juro no recuerdo absolutamente nada lo único que sé es que estábamos en el antro charlando todos nosotros y después llego una tipa con unas piñas coladas y de ahí ya no recuerdo más…- me dijo mientras agachaba su mirada y sus lagrimales dejaron salir aquel liquido transparente, empecé a conducir directo a casa pero cuando dijo la escena de Giselle todo tuvo sentido al menos para mí, frene en seco. -¡Que te pasa!- me chillo May la mire y sonreí. –Sabes May tendrías que agradecerme que soy muy observadora y tanto tiempo de conocer a Ash no fue en vano ahora que mencionas lo de Giselle creo saber qué fue lo que ocurrió en la fiesta pero antes tenemos que ir a mi casa descansar y mañana iremos directo a con Drew para que él nos diga su versión de los hechos- le explique pero May me miro de manera rara como dudando de lo que yo quería hacer lo único que le dije era que todo se resolvería pero una vez resuelto dependía de Ash y ella solamente.

Ya era otro día, esa noche fue difícil tanto para May como para Ash así que decidí dejarla descansar un rato más y me fui directo al hospital de ciudad Verde donde se encontraba hospitalizado Drew, entonces solo entonces los cavos que estaban sueltos se empezaron a atar, las piezas del rompecabezas empezaron a unirse para saber la verdad oculta tras la "traición". –Entonces ¿no recuerdas nada Drew?- le pregunte, me senté en un sofá muy cómodo para mi gusto que estaba alado del enfermo, tenía su propio cuarto una gran tele con cable e internet pude notar que su pokemon roselia estaba al pendiente de el al igual que un chansey. –Enserio Misty lo único que recuerdo es cuando la amiga de Ash nos ofreció las copas y de ahí nada hasta que Ash me empezó a golpear de la nada- me dijo el chico, estaba vendado del torax, un brazo enyesado y un ojo morado no podía verse peor sin mencionar que tenía vendajes en la cabeza también. –Bien Drew si todo es como lo planeo tengo la solución para demostrar su inocencia pero dependerá de May y Ash ver si su amor vale lo suficiente para continuar- esclarecí y sin más por el momento me marche del lugar ahora me dirigiría al antro, era una suerte que el dueño era Gary Oak un buen amigo tanto de Ash como mío. Le marque primero y le explique mi teoría así que ambos nos vimos en el local, nos saludos y sin más fuimos hacia las cámaras de seguridad y lo vimos, vimos a esa Giselle verter una sustancia en las copas. -¡Lo sabía! ¡maldita vieja!- chille pero de alegría, yo tenía la razón por eso se me hacía tan raro que las copas las sirviera en forma de "U" le pedí a Gary que me diera 5 copias de la escena 10 minutos después me encontraba conduciendo rumbo a la casa de Ash.

 ***POV Ash.**

Estaba por salir de pueblo Paleta cuando oigo que mi teléfono suena, contesto y para sorpresa es Misty que insiste en verme. –Tengo que regresar a Hoen, atender mis responsabilidades como campeón, adiós- le colgué, este no era el momento para escuchar sus sermones sobre May todo lo que paso aquella noche me afecto demasiado y no creo que hubiera algo que Arceus pudiera hacer para que yo lograra cambiar de parecer, estando a 5 cuadras de llegar al ferry oigo que tocan el claxon y segundos después casi soy atropellado por la pelinaranja que se estaciona frente de mí, baja molesta se dirige hacia que me encontraba en el suelo, se pone a mi altura y sonríe. –Me escucharas quieras o no- dialogo Misty, siempre tan terca ¿a quién me recuerda?, suspire. 10 minutos después ella me explico una teoría que tenía sobre Giselle, las copas y una droga.

-Entonces me dices que ellos fueron ¿drogados por Giselle? Sabes esto me suena tan ridículo- le conteste mientras bajaba de la cajuela de su auto, los 2 estábamos sentados atrás de su auto mirando el atardecer, si perdí mi barco pero esta platica me sentó de cierta manera bien. –Escucha Ash esa es mi teoría y si quieres pruebas aquí las tienes- dijo mientras sacara un disco y me lo entregaba seguido de eso se bajó y saco sus llaves dando a entender que tenía que irse. –Yo soy líder de gimnasio y también tengo responsabilidades ¿Sabes? Asi que me iré, no te entretengo mas pero míralo y que tu corazón sea el que juzgue mas no tu cabeza porque tienes derecho a ser feliz ¿Qué tal si todo esto fue la trampa que te dije? ¿Dejaras que el amor de tu vida se escape por una adversidad? Si tu repuesta es si quiere decir que no la mereces, no mereces las lágrimas de May, no mereces su amor y si no tienes su amor mejor le hubieras evitado este desconsuelo hostigador- explico ella yo me quede callado no me moví por el momento, aún estaba codificando las palabras de Misty. –Hooola ¿puedes quitarte? Tengo prisa campeón- me dijo, eso me hizo reaccionar y acto seguido me baje del coche no sin antes darle un abrazo y darle las gracias porque aunque me hiciera enojar ella me daba buenos consejos.

Ya era tarde así que tendría que esperar el siguiente barco a Hoen, me hospede en hotel junto a mis pokemon y mientras me recostaba puse el disco en el DVD, tome el control y le di play al recostarme empecé a ver que el local que estaban grabando se me hacía conocido ¡claro! El antro de Gary después note que todas esas personas las conocía ¿mi fiesta? Me pregunte ¿Por qué me daría un video de la fiesta? Continúe viéndolo y de un momento a otro salían escenas mías con May, abrazados, besándonos y aunque no se escuchara podía leer sus labios diciendo "te amo" , odiaba que ella fuera mi amor y a la vez mi gran debilidad pues otra vez empezaron a salir lágrimas de mis ojos, mientras revivía los recuerdos con ella, llegue a parte interesante del video: Giselle vertiendo una sustancia a 2 copas. -¿Qué rayos?- dije me pare de la cama y camine hacia el televisor, mire detenidamente el video con forme transcurrían los minutos se miraba como Giselle se dirigía hacia nosotros y nos ofrecía las copas pero al mirarlo por segunda vez note que había un patrón cuando las entregaba en forma de "U" ¿Por qué? Además no le quite la vista a las copas que les puso algo y efectivamente como me dijo Misty las copas se las dio a mi querida May y al lechuga, no me había dado cuenta pero cuando May dio el primer sorbo esa arpía tenía una sonrisa diabólica. Pause el video, tenía que digerir lo que acababa de ver, en realidad ellos nunca hicieron nada solo fueron víctimas de esa lunática más sin embargo tenía que comprobarlo aun cuando estaba viendo la evidencia tenía que escucharlo de la voz de esa chica así pues lograría pedirle perdón a May y al lechuga, si Giselle cree que es la única que puede jugar sucio está muy equivocada. -¿Gary? Necesito tu ayuda en cuanto una sustancia llama ketamina ¿la tienes?- era mi hora de la venganza, fui a la farmacia Oak ahí me encontré con mi rival de mi infancia y amablemente me proporciono lo que le pedí bueno no amablemente me pidió una cita con Misty y le dije que no habría problema sin más preámbulos contacte a Giselle y le pedí que nos viéramos era ahora o nunca.

Cite a Giselle en la habitación de algún hotel jodido por así decirlo, como ya sabrán no se opuso ya eran alrededor de las 7 pm y habíamos acordado vernos a las 6:30 por un momento pensé que ya no vendría pero entonces llego y valla de qué manera, traía un short muy corto, una blusa de velo que dejaba ver su bella figura y el sostén que traía, su hermoso cabello suelto. Sin lugar a dudas era una manzana de la discordia, tosí un poco para evitar que ella notara algo que era muy obvio en un hombre, mi amiguito de había prendido ante tal vista. –Pasa por favor- le dije, se me acerco y me beso la mejilla dejando pintados sus labios de un tono rojizo, la puse cómoda se sentó en la cama de manera provocativa dejándome ver sus bien marcadas piernas, sus brazos se recargaron hacia atrás haciendo que su busto se viera más, era bella sin duda pero yo no la amaba. –Te ofrezco una bebida- le dije ella asintió gustosa, empezamos una plática tonta y ese fue el momento perfecto mientras vertía la sustancia en su copa ahora ella tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias, me senté a un lado de ella minutos después empezó a pegarse mucho a mi yo solo trataba de quitármela pero era persistente en esos momentos pensaba que Arceus me estaba castigando, ya estaba medio dormida pero el efecto de la droga era que también se ponía algo cachonda la situación y les digo esto porque se paró como pudo y se deshizo de la blusa, era como ver a una diosa. –Ash querido ha llegado la hora de tener acción- soltó y se abalanzo contra mí, ella estaba encima de mí y yo como idiota sin moverme, malditas hormonas maldije. –No Giselle no confundas.

No sé en qué momento ella empezó a besarme el cuello y de un momento a otro ya había despojado mi camisa, se sentía tan bien no cabía duda ella era una experta, empecé a tocar cada parte de su abdomen, caderas, ese short se volvió molesto para mi sigo sin entender que me paso pues lo único que recuerdo era que ambos ya estábamos completamente desnudos y al momento de penetrarla a mi cabeza vino una persona: May. En ese instante me sentí una basura, estaba abusando de Giselle, es decir sé que ella lo quiere pero no está del todo bien en su total juicio y yo, bueno yo amo a May y esto se salió de control, me levante rápidamente la chica me miro extrañada como pude me puse los pantalones y la tape con la sabana, me senté y la mire fijo seguido la tome de los hombros. –Giselle te quiero preguntar algo y quiero que me respondas con toda sinceridad ¿pusiste algo en las bebidas de Drew y May?- mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, podía escuchar los latimos rápidos la incertidumbre, la espera en que Giselle me miraba a los ojos, esperando una respuesta que no sabía si sería positiva o negativa.

-Mi querido Ash si lo hice, mi querida droga midazolam es muy efectiva ¿no crees? Ese par de idiotas se quedaron dormidos y yo hice todo el trabajo ¿te imaginas? Tuve que acostarme con alguien en tu cama para que parecía real, ellos tan inocentes y dormidos jaja y tu actuaste como un animal al golpearlo cuando él estaba diciendo la verdad, no sabía nada pero escúchame muy bien Ash Ketchum: Si no eres mío, NO SERAS DE NADIE ¿entendiste?- por primera vez sentía una paz desde hace un par de días que no había sentido, la esperanza volvió en mi todo había sido aclarado era hora de irme y dejarla. –Si bueno gracias por todo Giselle es hora de que descansemos los 2 ¿ok?- le dije de cierta manera "tierna" y minutos después cayó víctima de Morfeo entonces aproveche y salí del hotel, gracias a Misty y esto que hice con Giselle eran las pruebas suficientes para ir a buscar a mi querida May no antes de disculparme con Drew, llegue al hospital y entablamos una larga platica de hombre a hombre, todo quede bien entre él y yo. –Pero no me vuelvas a golpear a May o te juro que ahora serás tu quien termine en el hospital- me amenazo, solo asentí ya que de cierta manera tenía razón gracias a Misty supe que May volvió a Petalburgo saque a mi pokemon volador swellow y le pedí que me llevara hasta la casa de los hermanos ya era de noche pero tenía que arreglarlo si dejaba pasar más tiempo me arrepentiría.

Me adentre por la ventaba de May y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido la vi, dormida como un ángel, tan bella mi pokemon lo regrese para que descansara después de todo fue un largo viaje sin importarme que la despertara o entre en su cama sin su permiso me valía, tenía que estar con ella, esa noche hacia mucho frio, estaba de espaldas cuando me introduje a su cama la envolví en un abrazo con mis heladas manos esto de inmediato la despertó y cuando iba a gritar le tape la boca. –Shh, soy yo- le susurre ella cayo y puedo jurar que quedo impactada se giró y me miro a los ojos, los ojos de ella demostraban enojo aparte de que frunció el ceño. –Te quitare la mano pero tienes que guardar silencio- le susurre, ella asintió y le quite la mano cuando estaba por explicarle me dolió lo que me dijo. –Lárgate- la mire triste pero después mis ojos demostraron determinación. –No- le conteste, ella me golpeo con sus delicadas manos y yo la detuve. –Eres un idiota quiero que te vallas de mi casa y de mi vida, no me creíste lo de Drew y de seguro vienes porque ahora ya sabes que soy inocente, lárgate yo no…- tenía que callarla de alguna manera, sus palabras eran crueles pero verídicas yo la juzgue y no creí en su palabra, me deje llevar por mi coraje pero estaba ahí en su cuarto tratando de arreglar las cosas y la única forma en la que lo hice fue robándole un beso el cual me costó un par de segundos el que ella aceptara por que continuaba forcejeando pero después me abrazo y me beso como nunca. Después del gran beso que me proporciono ambos nos sentamos en su cama y nos dimos una larga platica sobre todo, sus sueños, los míos, las metas que queríamos cumplir en fin muchas cosas, ella aun quería viajar a Sinnoh y Kalos por los concursos además de que escucho que en la nueva región había algo llamado performer y eran muy parecidos a los concursos yo por mi lado tenía que seguir como campeón hasta que alguien me arrebatara el título. –Entonces ¿te iras a Sinnoh mañana?- le pregunte, después de la gran charla ya nos encontrábamos acostados y abrazos, ella acurrucada en mi pecho, totalmente tapados y era la excusa para no verla en sus pijamas tan sexys que si no otra vez las hormonas y con ella les aseguro que no lo resistiría…

-Ash somos jóvenes y yo aún quiero conocer esas regiones, nuevos aires tengo que hacerlo por mí- me dijo yo suspire resignándome a la idea de tenerla lejos. –Está bien, yo te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario mi querida May- ya me había perdonado pero ahora yo tenía que ser más comprensible con ella, me miro me beso y me dijo. –Te costara mi perdón no creas que solo con palabras te disculparas- sonríe porque ya sabía a qué se refería con que "te costara" , ropa, que le pagara el viaje, le diera dinero para comprar regalos todos esos detalles que una mujer tiene que hacer en un viaje divertido acepte y le plante un beso en la frente, ambos nos habíamos perdonado y ahora escribiríamos un nuevo capítulo en nuestro libro, esa noche fue la mejor para mí porque dormí con quien amo.

 _Varios meses después…_

En unas cabañas lejos de toda ciudad, situadas en la región Kalos se encontraban una pareja apachándose en plena temporada de invierno, ya tenían tiempo planeando este día especial, hoy cumplían 5 años de novios y darían un gran paso en sus vidas aparte de que el joven ya le pidió matrimonio a la chica, hoy ellos se entregarían el uno al otro por amor.

-Mi bella y futura esposa ¿Estas segura?- cuestiono un joven de setas mientras recostaba a su novia en la cama de manera dulce, la chica suspiro. –Si te dije que sí y si tu no quieres podemos esperar hasta la boda- sonó un poco molesta a lo que rápidamente le joven se excusó diciendo que quería que ella estuviera completamente segura de hacer el amor con él. Se habían tomado unas merecidas vacaciones después de todo Ash era campeón pero ahora de Kalos y May era una famosa coordinadora pokemon a la cual se le solicitaba como jueza en los concursos especiales como los de Wallace.

-Bien entonces hay que empezar la acción- dijo el azabache, hubo besos caricias, juegos, roces poco a poco se fueron despojando las prendas, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo cuando el joven estaba por penetrar a su futura mujer surgió una interrogante. –Amor ¿trajiste el preservativo?- cuestiono la castaña, Ash se quedó mudo ¿Cómo pudo olvidar comprarlo?. –Este… ¿Sabías que estadizamente es muy poco probable que quedes embarazada siendo la primera vez?- dijo en un tono de nervios ya que May mostro cara de molestia. –Más vale que vallas por el condón ¿entendiste?- sentencio la joven, el azabache resignado se puso el pantalón y la chamarra seguido salió corriendo a la farmacia más cercana con ayuda de su talonflame, si así es cuando se convirtió en campeón de Kalos tuvo que hacerse de nuevos pokemon.

Llego con frio a la farmacia y en la caja estaba una enfermera Joy, eso hizo que Ash se sonrojara un poco, tomo los condones y fue con mucho miedo a pagarlos cuando la pelirosa vio los preservativos puso una cara traviesa. -¿Primera vez?- interrogo la enfermera mientras cobraba. –Ehh define primera vez- contesto el chico quien saco su billetera para pagar, ella sonrió con malicia. –Que no entiendes mmm ¿eres virgen?- le pregunto mientras que con la mirada lo inspecciono de arriba hacia abajo sería divertido mostrarle como se usan. –Si- dijo en un susurro el azabache con esa contestación rápidamente la enfermera cerro las puertas y se acercó al joven seductoramente. –Si quieres te puedo mostrar cómo se usan chico- le susurro mientras lo empezaba a acariciar, sus mofletes estaban fríos, el rápidamente se soltó y dijo. –No gracias para eso tengo a mi novia- y sin más se fue lo más rápido posible.

Y bueno así concluye la historia de cómo Ash compro sus primeros condones y ahora cuando los iba a comprar May siempre lo acompañaba aunque me estoy adelantando a los hechos después de esa semana transcurrió un mes y May llego a la liga pokemon y se adentró en el camerino de Ash. –Con que las estadísticas de que no quede embarazada eran muy pocas ¿eh?- le dijo mientras le postraba un pedazo de plástico que marcaba 2 rayitas, al joven solo se le formo una gota de sudor en la nuca seguido de eso la abrazo y dio varias vueltas con ella, la bajo y le planto un beso. –Me haz echo el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo pokemon, gracias por existir y enseñarme el amor advanceshipping.

* * *

 **Su FINAL & EPILOGO llego.**

 **PD: para los que estudien y ya regresaron a clases, feliz inicio de clases : )!.**


End file.
